The Old Has Needs
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: This fanfic is about OLD Genkai x Yusuke. It's meant to make you sick! Rated M for matured content.


Author's Note: Hope you guys read the warning so get the trash can or clear out the bathroom incase you need it! Please review and enjoy!

Yusuke was on his way to the temple after Botan had told him Genkai wanted to meet him. Yusuke walked up the steps and entered the temple to find Genkai in the main room drinking tea. "Sit down. I have something to talk to you about." Yusuke sat down and demanded, "Alright Grandma, what is it you had to tell me?! It better be good too. I had to walk all the way out here in this heat!" Genkai just stared at him and handed Yusuke a cup of tea. "Drink it." "Has the heat fried your brain? I'm not drinking tea in this heat." Genkai glared at him and said, "Drink the damn tea! It will boost your ki for the technique I'm going to show you." Yusuke raise an eyebrow at the old master and gulped down the tea. He rested his chin in his hand as he listen to Genkai talk about what she was going to show him. Yusuke soon found that Genkai was as boring as his teachers and he started to drift to sleep. Genkai watch the whole time as the tea started to take effect and soon had a snoring Yusuke on her floor.

Yusuke's eyes slowly opened as he groaned. His head was pounding as he tired to remember what he was doing before he passed out. _Damn I must have overdone it with the sake. I can't remember a thing!_ Yusuke tired to sit up, but found that he was tied down. _What the fuck? Wait a minute! Was I partying with Keiko? Holy shit, she's into the kinky stuff!_ Yusuke's eye flew open as he looked around the room and was stunned, as well as secretly disappointed, to find Genkai sitting on the floor. He glared at her and demanded, "Did you do this?!" Genkai grinned and responded, "Yeah, I did and I was the one that took your clothes off too." Yusuke's eyes widen as he looked down at him self and found he was completely naked. His mouth fell open and he screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK! You perverted OLD HAG! LET ME GO!" Genkai smiled and slowly took her top off as she straddled Yusuke's waist. Yusuke bucked and tired to reach his ki to form his Spirit Gun, but found that his ki slipped away from him when he tried to grab it. "What the fuck?!" Genkai laughed and said, "That tea I gave you was made out of a special herb. You can't attack with your ki so don't even bother with it. Instead, enjoy everything I'm going to do to you."

Genkai took Yusuke's flaccid length in her hands and played with it as she bent down to suck on Yusuke's nipple. Yusuke balked and yelled, "You fucking old hag get OFF ME!" Genkai chuckled as she squeezed Yusuke's length and bit his nipple. Yusuke threw his head back and started panting. Yusuke felt hot and his mind was muddled with the intense sexual pleasure the old woman was giving him. _OH MY GOD! I'm getting off to this?! Oh, but damn it feels so good! I can't get Keiko to make out much less do some little "favors" for me or go all the way... but she's so OLD!_ Yusuke whimpered when Genkai stopped to remove the rest of her clothing. Yusuke cringed at the sight of the old woman's sagging and wrinkled breasts. She had wrinkled skin sagging everywhere and her body was thick. Despite the repulsion he felt, his seed seeped out of his rock hard and throbbing erection.

Yusuke moaned as Genkai settled betweens his legs. He knew what was coming next and the anticipation was strangling his breath out of him. His breathing was in short pants as Genkai's wrinkled and weather face got closer to his length. Yusuke threw his head back as a long whimpering moan escaped his lips when Genkai took him into her mouth. Yusuke's stomach rebelled when he look down to see Genkai's wrinkled face bobbing up and down on him. He decided to close his eye and imaging Keiko sucking him. Yusuke bucked against Genkai's mouth when she hummed and cumed. She swallowed it all as she got to her knees chuckling. "That was fast. I guess that bitch, Keiko doesn't keep you happy." Yusuke replied, panting, "She doesn't…..do anything. She doesn't….. even want… to make out." "Oh, then I guess that won't be enough."

Genkai sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Do you remember that I said I was going to show you something?" Yusuke nodded his head `yes' weakly. Genkai grinned as she sent a bolt of electricity through Yusuke's length. The young detective cried out and tossed his head back and forth as his hips bucked. Yusuke grit his teeth as the blood rushed to his groin. Genkai kneeled over Yusuke's erection while messaging her breasts. Yusuke, through is grit teeth moaned, "Ahhhh….. OH GOD!" Genkai lowered her self on to Yusuke and moaned, as after so many decades, she felt his hot, rock hard erection in her. Yusuke bucked and moaned wordlessly as for the first time in his life, he wasn't using his hand, but the real thing. His mind was nothing but a fog of lust. He could no longer think, but was a thing filled with pleasure and a hunger for sex. Genkai impaled her self harder and faster as Yusuke strained to meet her. They moaned and panted as both strained to reach completion. Suddenly Genkai slammed down hard on Yusuke, crushing his balls as both finally cumed. Yusuke felt Genkai fall on his chest as his eyes drifted close. His final thought before sleep took him; _I hope we'll do this again when I wake up..._

Review please!


End file.
